


Sundering.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parting is such sweet sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundering.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contrelamontre 30 minute early morning atmosphere challenge.

Alec leaned down to kiss James' sweating forehead. The room they had rented for the night had a broken air conditioner and so the summer air was coming in like Lucifer unleashed. Alec had lovingly dressed James in the hotel's pjs before letting him fall asleep. After all, summer nights were known to be chilly.

James moaned as Alec moved softly off the bed and began to dress. He was to be inserted that afternoon into the weapons facility and James would not follow him in for four days. And then it would be goodbye, though James had no way of knowing that. Goodbye and so long, and James would have to believe him dead. It was the only way his revenge could work. But what a choice to make between lover and family.

Alec finished dressing quickly and shaving took little time. There was no reason for him to stay. No reason at all. Yet there he stood, above the bed, just watching.

James looked like innocence incarnate while sleeping, and sometimes even while waking. It was a useful skill while undercover. After all, who could suspect the horned angel amongst them with the specialty watch counting down until the bombs went off? Who could even question the integrity of James Bond? He was a positive cherub, Alec decided, in the harsh yellow light of the hallway lamp. His hair was mussed along the pillow and looked almost like a dark halo. Not a gold one, of course not. God wouldn't trust a secret agent with sainthood. He would only bargain it away for more time in which to live. James lived for the action, Alec knew. But Alec lived for James.

How many times had he been tempted to end it all? To take that nuclear device from his parents' countrymen and explode it in the heart of London? Take a biological agent, any one of them, really, and place it in Manchester and watch as England folded? To go the quick and easy route and kill all the damned Brits?

James held him back. He could never kill James, could never cause any harm to come to him. One of the stipulations Alec had made with Ourumov before allowing this plan to go forward was that there had to be a safe route out for 007. He could never hurt James. And revenge could not be performed until it would kill no innocents, murder no bedroom cherubs awash in golden light. Until it would not cause 007 to come riding into the sunrise, Walter cocked, searching for a culprit to kill.

Alec smiled sadly at that. Should this all go through properly, James would become his enemy. In all probability, James would be sent to dismantle the growing Janus. After all, he knew Russia the best of any agent, save Alec. No, not Alec. Janus. He had to be the two-faced God, the one who paid allegiance to England with one side and allegiance to sworn revenge with the other. A face he had worn for far too long to relinquish it easily.

And James had never even seen it. Ten years they had been together, more or less, never exclusive but that was to be expected with James Bond. Ten years of hiding who he truly was while in bed with the one man who made his heart beat faster. Ten years of lying about where he took his vacations, about where all his danger pay was going. Ten years. A decade come to an end with one simple betrayal. Alec's betrayal.

Alec shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that were beginning to creep in. He didn't have to defect. He didn't have to set up shop for himself. He could remain with MI6, remain with James. Revenge be damned. What had his parents ever done for him but give him life? James had given him hope all those times he thought of ending it, during all the times when he despaired. James was his light, the cherub of his cold heart. If a murderer could have a guardian angel, James was Alec's, and he didn't want to let him go.

But he had to. He knew that. It was only a matter of time before he realized that, before he allowed himself to assimilate the knowledge and make it more than the lie it was in the dim hallway light. It was only a matter of time. James would be sundered from his long-time lover and be free to find other lovers. Alec would never know how James took to drink after he left, took to loose women and almost died while driving under the influence, took to living his life far more recklessly than he had previously. Alec would never know that by leaving he had stripped James of his only reason for preserving his life.

Alec blinked down at James sleeping soundly beneath his gaze and tried to imprint the sight into his soul. Long black lashes extended over strong cheekbones, pale mouth slightly open in dream's embrace, and that wonderful halo surrounding his brow making him more than a lover.

"I'll miss you," Alec allowed himself to whisper before moving away from the bed. He wrote a quick note before he could stop himself: 'Left while you were sleeping. See you soon. Alec - 0500.' The softly closing door blocked Alec's view of the dim hallway light, forevermore.

Alec allowed a tear to fall as he straightened his ammunitions pack and checked and double checked the safety. To be sundered of James - forevermore.

"I'll miss you," he repeated to the closed door and then walked determinedly out into the growing dawn. Forevermore.


End file.
